Tzeenosaur
A species of cyborg T-Rex mercenaries. = Overview = The Tzeenosaurs, called Kine-Tzeeonat (Sons of Tzeenoas) in their native tongue, are one of Mjolnir's sentient native races, though their oral history suggest otherwise. They are a warm blooded reptilian species, common throughout the outer sectors of the Galaxy, where Imperial authority is weakest. They are renown for being one of Mjolnir's largest races, second only to the Travesti, as well as amongst the fiercest warriors in the Galaxy. = History = Heirs of Pangea *''The following is a compilation of Tzeenosaur mythology and early history, which are often hard to separate from each other. Their literal meaning should be taken with a grain of salt, and left to the reader's best judgment. Note the presence of anachronistic terms due to lack of any direct translation.'' '- Edmund Hammond, Professor of Xenology, First University of Homeworld -' The Makers In the beginning, in the dark times before the enlightenment, the Makers, creators of life, seeded Pangea, the ancestral world, with the first of its children. The Makers were not gods, nor did they claim to be, merely beings of great intellect and wisdom. They created all life on Pangea, from the tallest tree to the lowest worm. However, this Age of Creation could not last forever. Despite their wisdom, the Makers were not blessed with omniscience. The Shoth, first of their creations and servants, turned on them. Many Makers were slain by the Shoth, and in their fear, they abandoned the creation, fleeing into the outer darkness that is Avozth, the Void. Their fate, and that of the Shoth, is not known to us. The Golden Age However, the Makers did not abandon us entirely. Their great tools still remained, and the first of us, who were called the Di'nos, used those tools to forge a great empire. The First Empire of Gojiras. Great was the reign of Gojiras. With the blessings of the Makers, great cities and technologies were erected. Our artisans and philosophers made creations and discoveries like no other. Despite their might, the Clans were at peace, content among their own, and did not encroach upon one another. Food and land was plentiful, and the Di'nos were, for a time, happy. But, as the cycles show, nothing lasts forever. The Age of Fire The end of the Age came from the Avozth, in the heavens. A great orb of fire and stone, messenger of the void, came down on Gojiras in a great crash. Dust and darkness ate the skies and poisoned the food and water, and great cracks split open in the body of Pangea itself. And from those cracks spewed forth Pangea's burning blood. The cities fell, and were buried under dust and earth. The Clans, now competing for what little remained, turned on each other, and warred against each other with the tools of the Makers. We fell to barbarism, killing our brothers for the smallest of reasons. Hatchlings we were, mere children wielding powers beyond out understanding. Now, only chaos reigned. The Young King, and the Winged Ones Aedern, the last standing city, was house of the Clan of Tyra. It's ruler was Tzeenoas var Jyrrasik. His father had been slain by their former ally-Clan of Trisera, and young Jyrrasik found himself the king of a dying people. At that time, Aedern was under siege by not only Trisera, but also Clans Velocio, Pteros, and Ankyailo. Despite their number, Tzeenoas was a brave and clever king, and held out against them all. But even he knew they could not last forever. Then from above came the Winged Ones. The Winged Ones approached Tzeenoas, and offered him an escape from the dying world. In return, Clan Tyra would serve them as warriors, for the Winged Ones were impressed by their prowess and skills. And once their service was done, they would be rewarded with a new world, to start anew. Tzeenoas accepted their generous offer. As the elders say, 'It is better to serve in heaven, then reign in hell'. The Age of Service And so Clan Tyra left dead Pangea, escaping on the silver ships of the Winged Ones. The doomed Clans of Di'nos were left to rule over dust and ruins, while Tyra, though no longer kings, would survive. But everything came at a price. Clan Tyra were not the only ones rescued by the Winged Ones. All manner of people had taken to their service, not only warriors, but craftsmen, traders, and magai. All would be needed to fight the enemy. What the Winged Ones called them is not known, but we knew them as Go'od, False Gods who dared to work against the true divines. The Go'od had servants of their own, races they had deceived to fight for them. But they were not of Di'nos. They were not warriors. Great was the war against the Go'od, and Clan Tyra, already skilled warriors, learned and perfected the art of war. And so it came to pass that the Go'od were routed, their empire shattered like thin glass upon the hides of Tzeenoas and his people. Nothing remained but ruins and bones. The Age of Renewal The Age of Service had come to an end, the False Gods cast down. Though a few remained, the Winged Ones would be more then capable of controlling them. True to their word, the Winged Ones gave Tzeenoas his new world, one of the worlds formerly of the Go'od's empire. Never wasteful, the Winged Ones spared the slaves of the Go'od, now free of their yoke. They too would receive new worlds of their own, all formerly of Go'od. With that, the Winged Ones departed. Clan Tyra settled on the new world, which they renamed Gojiras, in honor of their former Empire. Tzeenoas himself, now an ancient and wise King, looked upon the world, and saw that it was good. Here, they would thrive. However, Tzeenoas knew he would not live to see the new age. He knew his people would never return to their former lives of peace and harmony. And so he gathered Clan Tyra, now four times their former number, and spoke to them. And so, the code which we follow now was made: * No longer shall we be artisans, for we are Warriors Perfect, and shall be as such. * Do not fight for free. Only with equal rewards shall we exchange our Warriors Gift. * Do not survive, but live. Fear not for tommorow, but live for today. * Spare not your enemies, for grudges will only grow in unpleasantness. Eat what you kill, leave not a trace. * Strive for perfection, until none remain that will destroy us ever again. He who walks with the biggest sword shall never be bothered. His work complete, Tzeenoas' spirit departed to join his fathers, and his father's fathers. Last survivors of an extinct race, Clan Tyra renamed themselves Kine-Tzeeonat, honoring the Young King Who Saved Us. Tzeenoas' bones were laid to rest on Gojiras, and our people rebuilt, not with Golden palaces and crystal spires as of old, but with fire and steel, with blades and shields. Weapons would be perfected, armies trained. No longer do we survive, but live. Recent History Little else is recorded of the Tzeenosaur's history, as after the so-called 'Age of Renewal', all the written material that remained were War Journals and Battle Plans. What is known is that when the Empire arrived, the Tzeenosaurs were amongst the first to make themselves known. Greetings were brief, more like business propositions then Ambassadorial Visits. In fact, they did not seem the least bit interested in our sudden arrival, simply treating us as another potential employer. During the Xeno-Human War, Tzeenosaurs fought on both sides, including the normally xenophobic Travesti Horde. Even amongst their rivals, Tzeenosaurs are acknowledged as being amongst the fiercest warriors to ever live. = Culture = In truth, Tzeenosaurs are not so much another race of Mjolnians, as they are a particularly large (and rowdy) mercenary company. They care little for politics and current events, which are limited mostly to skirmishes between rival Clan Chiefs. Coincidentally, it is also how they settle practically every dispute. Despite their reputation and tactless barbarians, Tzeenosaurs due possess some form of, if spartan, culture. There is little difference between genders, and mature Tzeenosaurs are split into two categories: Warriors, and Dead. Tzeenosaurs never turn from a battle. Nor will their peers let them. Tzeenosaur technology is also surprisingly hardy, if blunt and violent. No piece of Tzeenosaur technology has less then two uses. In fact, Tzeenosaurs are well known for augmenting, though never fully replacing, as that would imply having a useless organ, their bodies with more useful pieces, hoping to become even more invulnerable in battle. Implanting cybernetics is now a sort of unofficial rite-of-passage for the young. Many older Tzeenosaurs have been known to be 74% Mechanical. Despite their warrior mentality, Tzeenosaurs are surprisingly easy to get along with, once you get over the fact that you're viewed as little more then a potential victim. They rarely mince words, and always speak their mind. Their attitude towards death gives them a rather larger-than-life and maverick mentality. It is a not-unfounded stereotype that Tzeenosaurs can down lethal amounts of alcohol without even blinking. As a whole, Tzeenosaurs are not a particularly religious race, having no real deitic figure in their oral history. They revere their ancestors (The ones that don't die shamefully, anyway.), and respect their elders, for surviving as long as they have. Despite their lack of deities, Tzeenosaurs revere the so-called 'Winged Ones' as a sort of Messianic Race, somewhat like Catholics revere Saints, and even acknowledge the presence of their gods, though they do not worship them. Notable members *Rodrig von Tryassik *Ryckard von Kambryan Category:Races